Broken or lost?
by Myriam-land
Summary: OS. CS. J'ai la tête sens dessus dessous. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je n'ai plus aucun de pied à terre, rien sur quoi me reposer. Tous mes points de repère ont disparu. Rien ne me paraît avoir du sens. A part lui.


Hey! Un petit OS sur les sentiments d'Emma (dont du captainswan of course) que vous pouvez décider de placer au moment de la série que vous voulez, ce n'est pas écrit pour un en particulier, donc vous de voir ;)

Disclaimer : je ne détiens pas l'univers de ouat ni ses personnages

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Perdue ou brisée ? Brisée ou perdue ? Surement les deux finalement.

Je suis perdue.

Je suis brisée.

Je ne m'y retrouve plus, tout se cogne dans ma tête, c'est la foire là-haut. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Ce que je croyais vrai depuis toujours m'est finalement apparu complètement faux. Tout est chamboulé. J'ai la tête sens dessus dessous. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je n'ai plus aucun de pied à terre, rien sur quoi me reposer. Tous mes points de repère ont disparu. Rien ne me paraît avoir du sens. A part lui. Lui que j'ai tant voulu repousser et ne pas croire. Lui qui a fini par ne plus vouloir sortir de ma tête. Lui qui a finalement toujours été là pour moi, alors que j'essayais toujours de m'éloigner en peu plus. Lui que j'ai fini par voir pour ce qu'il est vraiment. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Mais tous ignore à quel point tout ça me travaille là-haut. Parce que je fais semblant d'aller bien, pour qu'on ne pose pas de question, parce que je ne veux pas en parler. Alors je joue le jeu devant tout le monde. Et tout le monde y croit. Et c'est très bien comme ça. Je garde tout pour moi, je gère tout ça dans ma tête, toute seule, sans avoir besoin de personne. Jusqu'au jour où tout explose. Où toutes ces pensées, tous ces sentiments refoulés ont besoin de sortir, retenus depuis trop longtemps. Et ça fait mal. Tout explose dans ma tête, tout se mélange, tout m'embrouille, et j'ai envie de hurler, d'extérioriser tous ces sentiments qui m'assaillent. De pleurer. J'ai envie de crier pour oublier. Car une fois que ça part dans tous les sens, ça te brise, te déchire de l'intérieur, te faisant subir une affliction immensurable. Et il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Tu ne peux que subir tout ça en espérant que cela passera. Mais tu espères en sachant très bien que non. Ou en tout cas pas tout seul. Il faudra forcément un déclic, quelque chose qui remettra tout dans l'ordre, toutes tes pensées, tous tes sentiments à la bonne place. Quelque chose que te réparera de l'intérieur. Mais en attendant ce déblocage, tu ne peux que souffrir. Ou alors, si tu es courageux, tu peux toujours tenter de trouver comment te reconstruire. Mais je pense que ça sera long et non sans peine.

Pour ma part, je ne pense pas être courageuse ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Non. Je fais juste la seule chose qui semble avoir du sens pour moi. La seule chose qui me parait être à faire. Je ne prends même pas la peine d'essuyer les larmes que je sais encore présente sur mon visage, ni de me débarrasser de mon chaos et de ma détresse lisible sur mon visage. Je me lève, ne fais pas attention à ce que je porte –je ne sais même plus- ni à si je suis présentable, et sors, me laissant guider par mes pas à travers la ville. Je passe au milieu des passants, je sais qu'ils m'observent, certain se posant des questions, parlant de moi, se demandant ce qui arrive à la _Sauveuse_ , au shérif, à la file de Snow-White et du prince charmant, ou à je-ne-sais-quel-nom-on-m 'adresse, mais je m'en fou, je n'y fais pas attention, et, étant soudainement pressée d'arriver où me porte mes pas, je sens ma magie m'envelopper puis m'aspirer, avant de me faire réapparaître dans un bar, et j'ai l'esprit un peu embrouillé, n'étant pas encore tout fait habituée à ces téléportations, et je me demande brièvement pourquoi est-ce que je suis atterrie ici, puis je le repère lui non loin de moi et tout s'éclaire. Le voir me remonte légèrement le moral. Je m'avance vers lui et je crois qu'il m'a remarquée, car il se lève et s'approche doucement de moi, d'abord souriant de me voir, puis soudain sérieux et inquiet, s'apercevant sûrement de mon état et de mes larmes qui menacent de couler à nouveau. Sans avoir besoin de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, il me prend dans ses bras et me caresse le dos, les cheveux. Il ne me pose pas de question quand à mon comportement, il n'en a pas besoin, il sait très bien que ce n'est pas le moment et que je ne suis pas en état pour répondre. Je n'en peux plus. Je me sens bien. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je suis perdue. Mais j'aime être là, dans ses bras. Alors je ne me pose pas plus de question. J'en ai marre d'être indécise, de douter. Alors cette fois je fonce, sans penser à rien d'autre. Je l'embrasse, passant une main dans ses cheveux sombres, descendant vers sa nuque, l'autre lui caressant légèrement la joue. Je perçois son étonnement que je comprends tout à fait, puis souris quand il répond finalement à mon baiser, et me rapproche, sa main et son crochet sur mes hanches. J'aurai tout le temps plus tard pour tout lui expliquer, mais là, maintenant, je me fiche qu'il comprenne quelque chose ou non, je veux juste profiter. Je veux juste me reconstruire, me réparer. Je veux qu'il me répare. Je ne veux plus être brisée. Je me fiche des autres qui ne comprennent rien, qui se posent des questions auxquelles je n'ai aucune envie de répondre. Je me laisse juste aller. Je me sens bien, enfin, pour de vrai. Je me sens réparée. Entière.

* * *

Voilà voilà! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, pour me dire vos impressions et quand est-ce que vous pensez que cela se passe, ou ce que vous avez envie de dire!


End file.
